Renekton/Ability Details
Abilities Renekton's abilities have no cost related to them, and the use of his abilities is only limited by cooldowns. Instead he uses Fury as his secondary resource. Renekton starts with 0 Fury, and has a cap of 100 Fury. He generates 5 Fury per autoattack, and gains more for non Fury-enhanced ability usage; 5 Fury for each enemy hit by , and 10 Fury for an attack enhanced by . When Renekton has not dealt or taken damage for 12 seconds, he loses 5 Fury every 2 seconds. If Renekton's Fury reaches or increases beyond 50, casting one of his basic abilities will consume 50 Fury to empower it with bonus effects. |firstdetail = Cull the Meek is a point blank area of effect ability that deals physical damage to all enemies around Renekton, and heals him for a portion of damage dealt up to a cap. If Cull the Meek consumes Fury when it is activated, it will deal 50% more damage and the healing cap is tripled. *Cull the Meek has no cast time and does not interrupt Renekton's movement. *Cull the Meeks's range increases by a small amount when Renekton's hitbox size increases due to abilities such as or . |secondname = Ruthless Predator |secondinfo = (Active): Renekton’s next attack will swing twice dealing physical damage and stunning his target for 0.75 seconds. Each hit applies on-hit effects and grants fury. When Renekton has 50 or more fury his next attack will swing three times, dealing physical damage and stunning his target for 1.5 seconds. Each hit applies on-hit effects, but does not grant fury. Consumes 50 fury. |secondlevel = |seconddetail = Ruthless Predator is an autoattack modifier that causes Renekton's next autoattack to strike twice, dealing bonus physical damage, stunning the target and generating Fury on both hits. If Ruthless Predator consumes Fury when it is activated, Renekton will strike 3 times instead of 2, but he will not generate Fury from the hits. * Ruthless Predator does not proc spell vamp or . * Ruthless Predator cannot deal a critical strike. * Ruthless Predator resets Renekton's attack timer. * Ruthless Predator will not damage the target if Renekton is blinded, but the stun will still be applied. * Ruthless Predator suppresses Renekton for ~0.5 seconds while attacking the target. |thirdname = Slice and Dice |thirdinfo = Slice (Active): Renekton dashes forward, dealing physical damage to targets along the way. If he hits a target he gains the ability to use Dice for 4 seconds. *'Range:' 550 (estimate) |thirdlevel = |thirdrows = 2 |thirdsinglepic = yes |thirdinfo2 = Dice (Active): Renekton dashes, dealing physical damage along the way. When Renekton has 50 or more fury Dice deals 50% additional damage and reduces the armor of targets hit for 4 seconds. Consumes 50 fury. *'Range:' 550 (estimate) |thirdlevel2 = |thirddetail = Slice and Dice is a two-part pass through linear skillshot that allows Renekton to dash a set distance in the targeted direction, dealing physical damage to all enemy units he passes through. If Renekton hit at least one enemy unit with the first dash, he can use Dice to dash again dealing the same amount of damage to enemies hit. If Fury was consumed when Dice was activated, enemies hit will take increased physical damage and have their armor reduced for 4 second. * Slice and Dice can be used to cross over walls if they are thin enough. ** Using Slice to cross over walls onto a monster will not give you Dice unless you have vision. |ultiname = Dominus |ultiinfo = (Active): Renekton empowers himself with dark energies, gaining increased size and health for 15 seconds. While empowered, he deals magic damage to nearby enemies and generates 5 fury per second. *'Cooldown:' 120 seconds *'Diameter of AoE:' 350 |ultilevel = |ultidetail = Dominus is a point blank area of effect ability that deals magic damage to all enemy units in an area around Renekton over 15 seconds, generating 5 Fury per second while it is active. Renekton also gains bonus health upon cast. *Dominus' health bonus is a direct increase of Renekton's maximum health; it is not a heal and is thus unaffected by Grievous Wounds and similar effects. }} References Category:Champion Ability Details